


Rebirth to Birth to Death Again

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [10]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: Even after Takeru's resurrection, their romance comes to a tragic end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant as it was written before the reveal of Yurusen's true form. 
> 
> With this, this fanfic series, along with KR Ghost, has reached its end! Thanks for reading :)

Now that Takeru was alive and had a body again, Yurusen wanted to give him head.

"No, not there!" Takeru protested, crossing his arms over his crotch to protect himself from Yurusen's advances.

He ended up protecting the wrong part, for Yurusen flew above Takeru and opened her jaw wide to cover Takeru's literal head like a hat. A hat that was lined with teeth.

"Enjoying your head, Takeru?" Yurusen's high-pitched voice resounded in Takeru's brain.

"Not one bit!" Takeru shouted.

One of Yurusen's teeth grazed against the thin skin of his temple. Such were the pains of being alive.

 

Little eyecons were flying all over Daitenkuu Temple. Wherever they went, they coloured the air around them with a trace of orange. This ability was inherited from their mother.

"What do you mean these are my and Yurusen's children!?" Takeru exclaimed.

"Oh, Takeru," Kanon sighed. "When a human and a Ganma really love each other…"

"No time for that!" Yurusen cut in between them with the eyecon babies in her arms. "It's breastfeeding time!"

She lifted the bottom of Takeru's sweater to allow their babies to fly in. Takeru wondered, why and how were these eyecons sucking on his nipples?

 

As she lay cradled in Takeru's arms, Yurusen used her last breath to blame Takeru for her impending death.

"Why did you have to put all those babies in me?" Yurusen groaned. "My life span is wasted on getting all those babies out!"

"Sorry, Yurusen!" Takeru sobbed. "If only we had used protection…"

It didn't matter that effective contraception had yet to exist for human on Ganma sex. Takeru wished he could keep Yurusen from leaving him as a single father, like his own father.

"Your arms have become buffer. Don't you dare use these to hug another babe…"

"Yurusen… _NO_!"

 

Of course, Takeru believed in reincarnation. True love will never truly end as lovers are reborn to continue loving each other in their next lives. What he and Yurusen had…was not exactly true love, but he ought to cherish her memory while he was still living this life.

While riding the train, he couldn't help but feel drawn to this other girl. This other girl backfacing him with long black hair. Takeru mentally apologized to Yurusen as he shifted closer to her.

"Excuse me…"

She turned around, revealing an orange eye wide as the moon and baring her pointy teeth.


End file.
